Coming Around Again
by ourqueen-madeleinestowe
Summary: What would have happened if Conrad hadn't gotten arrested the day of his second wedding to Victoria? Would they have made up? Or would something else have happened?


The minister smiled at the couple, unaware of the pain that both of them felt in that very moment. "Conrad, your Vows."

Conrad smiled nervously this was his only chance, "Eight months ago I thought that I had lost you forever. Not only did I lose my wife of 25 years, I lost my best friend. Victoria, you are the only person who has constantly stood by me and as much as I hate to admit it… I need you in my life. You provide me with stability, care, and an open mind. When I finally learned of your kidnapping and the pain you had endured, I told myself that no matter what I had to do, I would never let you go again. I have shared my best moments and my worst moments with you and I'm sorry that a day went by when you had to question my love for you… because… my god Victoria I love you so much and I fall deeper in love with you everyday."

There was a long pause of silence, filled with deep breaths taken by Conrad to prevent himself from crying. He was finally able to compose himself, and he continued on his quest to win his wife back. Conrad picked up Victoria's soft hands in his and brought them to his lips.

" So, my vows to you remain the same as they did on August 18, 1986: I promise to protect you and do whatever I have to, to do so. I promise to comfort you in times of sorrow and to never leave you without someone to talk to. I promise to never judge you, no matter what you've done. Finally, I promise to love you… I promise to love you the way that I should have from day one… I promise sweetheart."

Victoria's mind spun around like a cyclone. What had just happened? Was he serious or was this an act? If it was an act it was a good one because Victoria was moved to tears. Like tiny beaded pears they slid down her cheek delicately, and slowly. Gently Conrad wiped the tears from her beautiful skin with such grace that Victoria didn't fight back… not that she could fight back at her wedding, but her mind didn't question Conrad's actions at all. Conrad smiled at Victoria looking directly into her sparkling tear soaked eyes, "I can't believe that I get to marry you." Conrad shook his head in awe and disbelief, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Victoria your vows" the minister demanded.

Victoria revealed a genuine smile that Conrad hadn't seen in years, it was enough to take his breath away. Much to his surprise, Victoria pulled out a piece of paper.

"I never thought in a million years that I would be standing here with you after our divorce this past year. I had decided that I hated you, and that as a couple we weren't matched… maybe even that we were fooling ourselves the whole time. The truth is, while I was away, I discovered that the only other thing I missed besides our children… was you. I never knew how much I needed you, until I was left alone with my thoughts. You are one of the only real people in my life, and I know that I can always count on you, the way you can always count on me. Marital mistakes are made all the time… contrary to what you believe I don't think our first marriage was a mistake, and I don't think this one is a mistake. I vow to love you. I vow to always be there for you… in good times and bad. I vow to finally be a wife, and to be your best friend for as long as we both shall live."

Conrad let a small smile grace his lips as he admired his wife's beauty and her words. He was not expecting what she just said, but he certainly was not complaining. That was simply one of the most amazing moments of his life.

Conrad pulled Victoria from the dance floor he knew she wouldn't mind getting away. He had a question for her. He and Victoria walked down the marble hallway not saying one word from each other; luckily Victoria's Loubitains were there to break the silence. Finally they reached the mahogany door and Conrad pushed it open slowly, it was the same room Conrad had seen Victoria getting ready in just earlier that day. Conrad was careful to close the door behind him. "Umm… I just wanted to ask you something Victoria." Victoria slowly nodded her head as she smiled nervously. "Your vows… were they real?" She was taken aback. Instead of answering his question Victoria moved closer to her husband eliminating the space between them. Her heart beating, her eyes fluttered up to his. Without any further hesitation Victoria's lips found his. She kissed him slowly and gently. Conrad's hands enclosed around Victoria's waist pulling her closer to him their lips only parting for a second at a time. Finally Victoria broke from the kiss, looking at her husband Victoria whispered breathlessly, "it was all true… every word." Victoria was silenced with another kiss, she broke away again "I love you Conrad." Conrad wanted to cry. He had hardly ever heard his wife tell him that. She could never possibly know how much he loved her.


End file.
